


i'm not in the swing of things (yet)

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Phanfiction, Social Anxiety, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Дэн просто хотел постирать вещи. Не его вина, что в итоге он оказывается у Фила на другом конце города с корзиной грязной одежды в руках.





	i'm not in the swing of things (yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm not in the swing of things (yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103908) by [luminaryhowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminaryhowell/pseuds/luminaryhowell). 



Первая вещь, которая поражает его, когда он заходит в прачечную, это запах. Господи, ну и вонища. Запахи влажной известки, грязных носков и пота смешиваются в один непередаваемый аромат, который сразу ударяет в ноздри. Все это чуть не вызывает у него реакцию «бей или беги». Но «Wash, Dry, Fold, Repeat» - это единственная прачечная в радиусе двух миль от его университета, а узкие джинсы и толстовка, в которые он сейчас одет – это его последняя чистая одежда. Итак, пока его вкусовые рецепторы сходят с ума от сильного запаха моющих средств, Дэн занимает очередь за скучающим парнем лет двадцати и ждет. И ждет. И игнорирует тревожную грозовую тучу, повисшую в его животе.

Он сжимает корзину с грязной одеждой, поддерживая ее коленом – пластиковые ручки больно впиваются в ладони, а запах далеко не свежего нижнего белья становится почти невыносимым для его носа. Он проторчит тут еще как минимум час. Примерно человек десять стоит перед ним в очереди, и еще столько же ссутулившись сидят на скамейках. Все они – студенты. Размеренный гул их болтовни – белый шум для ушей Дэна, заставляет его пальцы подрагивать, а глаза хаотично бегать по сторонам. Эти люди пугают его до чертиков, потому что Дэн въехал в общежитие неделю назад и ему едва ли исполнилось девятнадцать. Вчера он провел первый более-менее приличный разговор с одним из своих соседей, и это было его первое социальное взаимодействие с кем-то в кампусе. 

_Знакомься с людьми,_ \- вспоминает он голос своей матери, стучащий в висках. _Учеба становится намного легче, когда у тебя есть друзья._

И да, наверно, это правда. Но одного беглого взгляда на студентов, переполняющих эту поганую прачечную хватает для Дэна, чтобы понять, что среди них нет ни одного потенциального друга. Он не испытывает этого волнительного желания - начать с кем-то приятельскую беседу. Единственное желание, которое он действительно испытывает, так это блевануть.

Он начинает психовать. Эта прачечная, эта атмосфера, эти дрожащие пальцы тревоги, которые все глубже проникают в его желудок и перемешивают недавно съеденную еду. Очередь медленно продвигается, и с каждым шагом грудная клетка Дэна напрягается все сильнее. А потом как лавиной на него сваливаются новые страхи: он даже не знает, как пользоваться стиральной машиной. Та, что стоит у них дома, была простой; мама однажды научила Дэна с ней обращаться, подробно рассказав о каждой кнопке. Но вот эти – они слишком навороченные и незнакомые, и разве сможет он понять, как ими управлять, куда заливать моющее средство и какое выставлять время стирки…

Дэн закрывает глаза и неторопливо выдыхает через нос. _Все хорошо,_ \- говорит он себе. _Ты облажаешься миллион раз, заставишь всех ждать, но все будет хорошо._

(Нет, не будет).

Он может найти какой-нибудь плакат с инструкциями. Он может проигнорировать всех присутствующих и их пронзительные взгляды, которые, скорее всего, не будут его осуждать, хотя могли бы. Все в порядке.

Дэн делает еще один медленные вдох и выдох. Монотонный шум стиральных машинок будит рой пчел в его животе, но он старается их заглушить. Два человека проходят в очереди, и Дэн становится ближе. Его сердце быстро колотится в груди. Почему он все так драматизирует? Он просто пришел постирать свою одежду. Это нормально. Это привычное дело. Дэн снова пробегается взглядом по оставшимся студентам. Кто-то безучастно пялится в экраны телефонов, кто-то листает учебник, кто-то читает, кто-то смеется и болтает в небольших группах. Они все такие спокойные. Почему он не может быть таким же?

Внезапно краем глаза он замечает какое-то резкое движение сбоку: парень в черной куртке и с татуировкой на шее, дергает дверь сушилки и… и достает чужую одежду? Челюсть Дэна пораженно отвисает, когда этот чувак засовывает в машинку свои вещи и возобновляет ее работу на время, оплаченное другим, а одежда невинного человека так и продолжает валяться на полу жалкой кучкой.

Когда еще один странный псих проходит мимо и крадет носок из этой кучи, Дэн решает, что с него достаточно. Он не оставит свои вещи здесь, где их может полапать любой; ему еще труднее становится дышать, и он срочно должен отсюда свалить.

Прижимая тяжеленную корзину к бедру, Дэн покидает очередь и довольно быстро выбегает из прачечной, пока в его животе бушует настоящая буря.

Снаружи не намного лучше. Древняя кладка Манчестерского университета возвышается над ним, презрительно напоминая о месте, которое на следующие три года станет его тюрьмой. Дэн моргает и вспоминает свою первую лекцию: огромный кабинет с тысячей глаз, бормочущим преподавателем и парочкой безызвестных студентов, сидящих за его спиной и посмеивающихся над ним. Как будто они знали, что он всегда был таким. Отстраненный. Скрытный. Одинокий.

Нежеланные слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз. Он ведет внутреннюю войну против твердого кома, встающего в горле. Сгорбившись посреди тротуара, Дэн до такой степени сжимает в руках корзину с бельем, что его ладони начинает неприятно саднить, а сам он находится на грани истерики… он, блять, не может этого сделать.

Но ему все еще нужно где-то постирать свою одежду.

С унизительным всхлипыванием, Дэн достает телефон из заднего кармана джинсов и открывает окно сообщений.

**Кому: Фил ^.^**   
_я приеду к тебе постираться_

В момент, когда его сообщение доставляется адресату, он чувствует себя ужасно глупым. Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, а между бровями залегает складка. Какой нормальный взрослый человек поедет в квартиру своего парня, чтобы постирать у него вещи? В квартиру, которая, на секундочку, находится на другом конце города. Фил там наверняка проводит крутой день, и теперь Дэн собирается завалиться к нему с кучей грязной одежды и непрерывными жалобами на давление общества.

Но ему в голову больше не приходит ни одного другого логичного варианта, поэтому Дэн вызывает такси и следующие десять минут наблюдает за окнами ненавистной прачечной. Водитель бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, когда Дэн запрыгивает в салон машины, и прищуривает глаза, словно ожидая объяснения его странной ноши. Но Дэн не собирается никому ничего объяснять.

Когда город за окном превращается в одно размытое пятно, чувство вины накрывает Дэна уже с головой. Оно топит его. Настолько разрушает его изнутри, что это больше похоже на приступ самобичевания. _Ты такой дерьмовый бойфренд. Ты так бесишь. Ты не можешь сделать простейшие вещи без паники. Все остальные могут сходить в прачечную, а ты просто какой-то кусок идиота._

Спустя какое-то время такси останавливается около дома Фила, и Дэн чувствует себя избитым и вымотанным – в эмоциональном плане. Он не проверял свой телефон с тех пор, как отослал сообщение. Ему не хватает смелости прочитать то, что ответил Фил (если вообще ответил), возможно, тот разочаруется в нем и начнет высмеивать его неприспособленность к жизни несмотря на то, что Дэн живет самостоятельно и учится в университете. Господи.

Дальше следуют слишком узкая (для Дэна с корзиной подмышкой) дверь подъезда, пустой лифт, и вот он уже стоит у входной двери Фила, неловко переминаясь на месте. Тут же ему в голову приходит один вопрос: должен же он уйти прямо сейчас? Может, Фила нет дома? Может, Фил не захочет его видеть? Но логика услужливо напоминает ему о двух последних неделях, за которые они ни разу не пересеклись; он шмыгает носом, смаргивает с глаз подступившие слезы и тихонько стучит в дверь.

Фил открывает почти сразу же и прислоняется плечом к косяку, пока на его лице расплывается довольная усмешка.

\- Значит, ты встречаешься со мной только из-за моей бытовой техники, м? – это первое, что говорит он; вокруг его глаз проявляются маленькие морщинки.

\- Прости, - бормочет Дэн, предпринимая жалкую попытку звучать как можно оптимистичнее и даже издает что-то похожее на смех. – Это просто… прачечная. Не смог там ничего сделать… Мне же можно воспользоваться твоей стиралкой, да?

Фил отходит на шаг, чтобы пропустить Дэна в квартиру, и с безразличным видом пожимает плечами.

\- Хм, нет, нельзя. Пока ты не начнешь больше меня ценить.

Пальцы Дэна сильнее сжимаются вокруг ручек корзины, в горле встает ком.

\- А, эм… я это, ну… уеду, если ты не… - слова запинаются одно за другое.

Только тогда Фил улавливает его настроение, стирает с лица дразнящую усмешку и наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть Дэна в щеку.

\- Я просто пошутил, дурачок. Проходи, садись. Я закину вещи.

Дэн пытается протестовать, когда Фил выхватывает из его рук корзину, но все же проигрывает эту борьбу и с удрученным видом плетется в гостиную, пока его парень скрывается за дверью ванной.

\- Я теперь еще хуже себя чувствую, - кричит он ему вслед.

\- Перестань! – отзывается Фил из глубины квартиры.

\- Ладно… как будто я и правда могу перестать.

Дэн вытирает размазанные по носу сопли, засовывает руки в карманы и, заходя в гостиную, протяжно вздыхает. Он не дрожит. Груз беспокойства до сих пор давит на его плечи, словно насмехаясь над ним, но теперь, когда он оказывается рядом с Филом, это тяготящее чувство хотя бы немного ослабевает. 

Когда Дэн заваливается на диван Фила, его взгляд останавливается на экране телевизора, где стоит на паузе «Final Fantasy». Он также подмечает легкий беспорядок на журнальном столике: пустая кружка, усыпанная крошками тарелка, какие-то неинтересные бумажки (счета, скорее всего). И зеленая университетская толстовка Фила, валяющаяся прямо на полу. 

Дэн останавливает взгляд на толстовке и задумчиво прищуривается. Смотрит на нее еще какое-то время. А потом пожимает плечами: вся его теплая одежда находится в стирке, а он так замерз, и, хорошо, он сто лет не видел Фила, он соскучился по нему и его запаху, и все эти доводы в итоге выливаются в то, что Дэн подбирает с пола эту чертову толстовку из университета Йорка и надевает ее. 

\- Я приготовил тебе чай, - говорит Фил, возвращаясь в гостиную, и вручает в руки Дэна горячую кружку. Фоновый гул стиральной машинки на удивление успокаивает.

Осторожно, чтобы не пролить чай (капелька молока и три ложки сахара – все, как ему нравится), Дэн кладет голову на плечо Фила и зажимает в кулаке свободной руки его рубашку на груди. 

\- Спасибо, - бормочет он.

Фил зарывается носом в его волосы и оставляет нежный поцелуй на макушке, что на их негласном языке означает «не за что».

\- Оказывается, тебе очень идет зеленый.

\- Неправда, - щеки Дэна покрываются легким румянцем. – Просто твоя одежда приятно пахнет.

Это первый раз, когда Дэн затрагивает тему о дележке одежды, которую они никогда раньше не поднимали. Он немного нервничает. Его глаза сосредотачиваются на случайной нитке, торчащей из рукава рубашки Фила. Дэн зажимает ее между большим и указательным пальцами и отрывает. Он чувствует себя так, словно нарушил какое-то обещание.

Но Фил только хихикает в ответ и прижимается к нему еще ближе, несмотря на то, между их телами и так не осталось свободного пространства. 

\- Значит, тогда тебе нужно чаще стирать у меня вещи, чтобы они тоже пахли мной.

\- Заткнись. Я все равно не хочу навязываться тебе со своей стиркой.

\- Ты не навязываешься.

\- Ага, да, конечно. Какой еще взрослый самостоятельный человек не сможет постирать себе одежду? И будет приезжать домой к своему парню, используя его как живой щит от обязательств социального мира?

\- Дэн, если ты чувствуешь себя комфортно здесь, в моей квартире, то… ты же знаешь, это прекрасно. Тем более ты и так почти тут живешь.

Дэн буквально ощущает на себе взгляд Фила, который ожидает услышать в ответ что-нибудь типа «Да, ты прав». Этого не происходит, но Дэн замечает, как смягчаются его черты лица.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Дэн, я серьезно, - а вот тут уже проскакивают нотки волнения. – Мы, черт возьми, встречаемся. Естественно, я всегда рад тебя видеть.

Закусывая нижнюю губу, Дэн переводит взгляд куда-то в сторону. Фил вздыхает и пробует изменить тактику.

\- Хорошо, что произошло в прачечной? Ты что-то начал об этом говорить…

\- Эм, кхм, - Дэн трет глаза и снова краснеет. – Это было просто ужасно. Кто-то украл одежду одного чувака. И там было столько людей, и так отвратительно воняло, и я должен был простоять в очереди целый час. Я просто… я не хотел там находиться. И я понимаю, что это так, блять, тупо – словить паническую атаку в прачечной, но…

\- Дэн, - пальцы Фила скользят по руке парня, а потом обхватывают его ладонь. – Нужно было позвонить мне.

Дэн сглатывает.

\- Да там не так все страшно было, правда. Мне просто нужно было свалить оттуда.

\- Ну, я рад, что в итоге ты оказался у меня, - Фил прижимает губы к его виску. – А как в целом прошла неделя? В универе все хорошо?

И Дэн фыркает, хотя в том, что он говорит, нет абсолютно ничего веселого.

\- О господи, Фил. Это такой отстой. Все это время я прятался в своей комнате, избегал соседей по блоку и опоздал на первую лекцию, так что примерно тысяча глаз пялилась на меня, пока я плелся через всю аудиторию к задним рядам. А еще мои преподаватели, кажется, получают наслаждение, наваливая на своих студентов тонну домашки в самый же первый день учебы. Серьезно, я такой тупой. Нагрузка просто огромная; я никогда не осилю программу.

Фил удивленно моргает.

\- О чем ты говоришь? Ты один из самых умных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.

\- Но не когда дело касается юриспруденции, - Дэн почти скулит, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. – Прошла только неделя, а я уже обо всем жалею.

\- Со временем станет лучше, Дэн. У всех бывает сложная первая неделя.

\- У всех? Я не думаю, что также у всех может случиться приступ паники посреди супермаркета, когда они собираются купить сыр. Подожди… черт, я же не хотел тебе об этом рассказывать, - Дэн тут же затихает. Он впивается взглядом в уже остывший чай в своей кружке и морщится, понимая, как уязвимо и жалко звучат его последние слова.

Он буквально может чувствовать стон жалости, который срывается с губ его парня. Фил забирает кружку из его рук и отставляет ее на столик, а потом утягивает Дэна в крепкое оберегающее объятие. Дэн всем телом прижимается к нему.

\- Ты должен был позвонить мне, - говорит Фил. – Плевать, занят я или нет, я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой, когда тебе грустно. Я ненавижу, когда ты грустишь. 

Дэн на секунду закрывает глаза. _Блять, Фил, ну почему ты такой_. А затем открывает их, переведя дыхание.

\- Я пытался позвонить бабушке. Правда она не ответила.

\- Дэн. Пообещай, что если тебе станет плохо и будет не к кому обратиться, то ты обязательно позвонишь мне. 

\- Но мне всегда плохо. Что если ты в итоге просто устанешь от моих проблем?

\- Никогда. Пообещай.

\- Ты раздражаешь, - Дэн отворачивается и прижимается к груди Фила. Следующие слова он бубнит прямо в его рубашку. – Я обещаю.

Фил целует его в макушку и водит ладонями по спине так осторожно, словно тот сделан из фарфора.

\- Вот и отлично. И да, иногда универ может быть отстойным. Вообще был у меня как-то случай еще на первом курсе, когда я разрыдался в Теско, пока покупал кухонные полотенца. А еще во время моей первой лекции я споткнулся, пока шел к своему месту, и половина моих учебников и тетрадей разлетелась по полу. Все ржали в голос. Но в целом студенческие годы реально веселые, и с учебой проблем не будет, пока ты ходишь на пары и записываешь лекции. 

\- Как тебе удалось пережить первую неделю? И да, ты же знаешь, прокрастинация – это у меня хроническое.

\- Тебе просто нужно не забрасывать учебу. Ну, а я буду тебя мотивировать на это. 

Дэн не сдерживает раздраженного вздоха.

\- Почему ты так носишься со мной? Идиот.

\- Я предпочитаю называть это поддержкой и заботой о своем парне, которого я так сильно люблю.

\- И медаль самого сентиментального парня достается Филу Лестеру, дамы и господа.

\- Буду носить ее с гордостью. 

\- Прости, но тогда мне придется сделать вид, что мы не знакомы.

Удовлетворенный тем, что мысли Дэна возвращаются к позитивному настрою, Фил хихикает и дотягивается до джойстика.

\- Не возражаешь, если я поиграю в «Final Fantasy», пока мы обнимаемся?

\- Неа, - тянет Дэн, сползает немного вниз и, не размыкая объятий, ныряет Филу под руку, чтобы не мешать ему. – Но ты хреново справляешься с битвами.

\- Эй. Мамка твоя хреново справляется с битвами.

\- Какого черта.

И Фил заливается тем самым искренним громким смехом, от которого у него в глазах появляются звезды, а Дэн теряет голову. Улыбка растягивается на его губах, когда он зарывается носом в волосы Дэна и, все еще посмеиваясь, несколько раз повторяет «прости».

\- Ненавижу тебя, - говорит Дэн.

Фил изворачивается так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу, и приподнимает брови. Не в силах сдержаться Дэн наклоняется и прикасается к его губам целомудренным теплым поцелуем.

\- А еще я тебя люблю.

\- Видишь? У тебя не получится меня провести, Хауэлл.

Фил снимает с паузы «Final Fantasy» и переплетает их ноги. Счастливая улыбка так и не сходит с губ Дэна, пока буря паники и беспокойства медленно затихает, а потом и вовсе проходит; он крепче прижимается к утешению и спокойствию, которые олицетворяет его парень, и проваливается в легкую дрему где-то на середине «Sending a Dream into the Universe»*. Откуда-то издалека доносится размеренный гул стиральной машинки, просто идеально вписывающийся в общую атмосферу умиротворения. 

 

______  
*«Sending a Dream into the Universe» - мелодия из Final Fantasy


End file.
